Catalysts are used to facilitate and speed up a reaction. For example, using well-known methods of wet chemistry to form a catalyst, extrudates are placed in hexachlorplatinic acid (H2PtCl6). In some embodiments, an extrudate is a cylindrical pellet made by an extrusion process. An example of an extrudate 100 is shown in FIG. 1A. The extrudate 100 is made of or is coated with alumina (Al2O3) and thus has available oxygen (O) atoms 105 on its surface. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, the platinum (Pt) atoms 115 of the hexachlorplatinic acid 110 are chemically absorbed onto the surface of the alumina. In particular, drying and calcining, such as in an oven, allows the platinum atoms 115 to bond to the oxygen atoms 105, with HCl molecules as byproduct. However, the platinum atoms 115 are not fixed to their bonded oxygen atoms 105 and are able to move around to other available oxygen atoms 105 as illustrated in FIGS. 1C-1D. As the platinum atoms 115 move, the platinum atoms 115 begin to coalesce with other platinum atoms resulting in larger particles 120, as shown in FIG. 1E, and a more energetically favorable state. It is understood that as the platinum particles become larger, it detrimentally affects the ability of the material to act as a catalyst. In high temperature applications, such as in an aged catalytic converting testing, the movement of platinum atoms is magnified. What is needed is an interface and method to prevent the platinum atoms from coalescing.